love is never fault
by arisa maharani
Summary: Jika cintaku adalah sebuah kesalahan, aku rela keluar dari surgaku dan masuk ke neraka terdalam..  Jika cintaku ditentang, biarkan aku sendiri yang menyelesaikannya..  Tak perlu akhir bahagia dalam kisahku,  WonKyuMin ff, KyuMin break.


Love is never fault.

Jika cinta yang kumiliki adalah kesalahan, aku rela keluar dari surgaku...

Jika cinta yang kumiliki adalah kesalahan, aku rela masuk dalam neraka terdalam...

Jika cinta yang kumiliki ditentang, maka biarkan aku yang menyelesaikan kisah cintaku...

Tak perlu akhir yang bahagia,

Karena tiap tangis selalu terselip rasa puas dalam hati.

Aku benar, bukan?

__Disclaimer : super junior milik SME__

Personilnya (termasuk author) milik Tuhan YME dan Orang tua masing-masing

Story milik saya (fb: Nurnisa kartika damayanti)

Cast : Choi Siwon/Andrew Choi

Cho Kyuhyun/Marcus Cho

Lee Sung Min/Vincent Lee

Leeteuk as Lord Angel

Rate : T for Teen

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, fantasy, angst

Author's note : typo(s), gaje, first fantasy, OOC (maybe).

for flamer, i'll hope you leave my ff soon.

Don't like don't read!

_**=believe to promise=**_

"_Hyung_, kau ingin pergi kemana? Nanti ada rapat besar dengan _Lord Angel_," tanya seorang _namja_ tampan dibalik pintu kamar _hyung_-nya yang didominasi warna putih mencolok, bahkan menjurus pada cahaya. Ukiran pintu kamarnya tampak seperti sulur tanaman bunga.

_Namja_ yang dimaksud menoleh pada _dongsaeng_-nya lalu tersenyum manis. Wajahnya yang manis selalu tersenyum membuatnya semakin manis lagi. Ia bangkit dari duduknya lalu mendekat pada _dongsaeng-_nya. Lebih tepatnya bibir mungilnya mendekati telinga kanan _dongsaeng_-nya.

"Pssst, _hyung_ pergi sebentar. Jangan bilang-bilang pada _Lord Angel_ ya? Jebal," pinta _hyung_-nya sedikit memaksa. _Namja_ tampan itu tampak membatu sesaat sebelum akhirnya menyodorkan sebuah senyum paksa pada _hyung_-nya.

"_Arraseoyo_."

_**=believe to promise=**_

"Marcus~!" teriak Vincent kepada _namja_ berpakaian hitam seperti tuxedo jaman dulu. Di bagian belakang memanjang lalu terbagi menjadi dua. Tuxedo itu sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih, bahkan lebih putih daripada salju yang turun pada pagi itu.

_Namja_ bertuxedo itu –Marcus- menolehkan wajahnya kearah kekasihnya lalu memasang senyum andalannya. Vincent memeluk Marcus erat seakan tak ingin kehilangan kekasihnya. Ia tahu ada sebuah jurang perbedaan yang mendasar antara dirinya dengan Marcus.

Ya, dia-Vincent Lee- salah satu _Angel_ di surga sedangkan Marcus Cho adalah pangeran neraka. Bukankah itu perbedaan yang mendasar? Sebuah alasan klise yang mampu memisahkan tali cinta mereka.

Marcus mencium puncak kepala Vincent dengan lembut. Entah bagaimana ia bisa mencintai salah satu _Angel_ surga, semuanya mengalir begitu saja. Pertemuan-pertemuan tak disengaja itu lalu kebetulan-kebetulan yang tak disangka mengantar mereka pada hubungan terlarang ini.

Tapi ia bertekad, seberapa kejamnya takdir memisahkan mereka. Ia akan bertahan. Dan terus menggenggam erat kekasihnya ini.

_**=believe to promise=**_

"Dimana Vincent?" tanya _Lord Angel_ tanpa minat diwajahnya. _Namja_ tampan itu tampak meneguk air liurnya gugup. Ia tahu, tak ada artinya ia berbohong pada pemimpinnya. _Lord Angel_ itu hanya menatap dingin _namja_ dihadapannya.

"Beri tahu dia, ia punya waktu tiga hari untuk berubah dan kembali kesini. Aku takkan memaksa, tapi jika ia memberontak aku takkan bisa menolongnya lagi," jelas _Lord Angel_ serius kepada _namja_ dihadapannya. _Namja_ itu-Andrew Choi- mengangguk kecil.

"_Hyung_, tinggalkan dia." Vincent yang asik mengelus kucing peliharaannya menoleh kearah _dongsaeng_nya cepat.

"Wae?"

"Kalian berbeda." Vincent menatap marah kepada _dongsaeng_nya, tapi Andrew tak gentar. Ia malah menampilkan wajah batunya seperti biasanya.

"Kau tidak bisa memaksaku untuk meninggalkannya, Andrew Choi!" jerit Vincent. Andrew menutup matanya lalu tersenyum meremehkan.

"Oh ya? Kalau _hyung_ keluar dari surga demi dirinya maka aku adalah orang pertama yang memisahkan kalian," ancam Andrew dengan nada dinginnya membuat Vincent sedikit tersentak. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama, ia bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan mendekati _dongsaeng_ kesayangannya, _dongsaeng_ yang ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri.

"Ancamanmu takkan pernah berlaku untukku, Andrew." Balas Vincent sengit, lalu dengan sentakan dia menghilang dari pandangan Andrew. Andrew yang semula menatap dingin berangsur-angsur memudar, bahkan menampilkan raut terluka.

"_Hyung_, bisakah kau merasakan sakit disini? Sakit karena aku mencintai orang yang sama denganmu, _hyung_." gumam Andrew sembari menyentuh dada kirinya.

_**=believe to promise=**_

"Hari ini adalah batas akhir Vincent, apa dia bersedia untuk berubah?" tanya _Lord Angel_ kepada Andrew. Andrew menggeleng kecil. _Lord Angel_ langsung menjentikkan jarinya dan muncullah dua _Angel_ lain yang langsung memberikan hormatnya kepada _Lord Angel_.

"Tangkap Vincent Lee lalu eksekusi di taman utama," titah _Lord Angel_ dingin, dua _Angel_ itu mengangguk mengerti lalu kembali menghilang. Andrew yang sempat terpaku langsung menginterupsi sang _Lord Angel_.

"Biarkan aku yang menyelesaikan semuanya, my Lord. Jangan sakiti _hyung_ku," pinta Andrew sungguh-sungguh. Sang _Lord Angel_ tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum mengeluarkan keputusannya.

"Kau tahu resikonya jika bukan dari _Angel_ bersangkutan yang menanganinya bukan?" tanya _Lord Angel_ menegaskan. Andrew mengangguk yakin.

"Aku akan menerima semua resikonya, asal _hyung_ku tak apa-apa."

_**=believe to promise=**_

"Kembalilah." Vincent menatap tak percaya kearah kekasihnya. Perasaannya mendadak sakit, apakah ia tak tahu semua pengorbanannya agar mampu bersanding dengannya? Tidak. Dia tak pernah tahu itu.

"Aku datang kesini hanya untuk menjemput kebahagiaanku, Marcus."

"Dan kebahagiaanmu ada di sana dan bukan denganku, Vincent." Vincent terdiam. Tak pernah ia melihat wajah memohon dari kekasihnya ini. Ia menggigit bibirnya gelisah. Ia tak bisa kembali, takkan pernah bisa karena tempatnya bukanlah disana lagi. Ia yang sekarang adalah makhluk bebas.

"Aku tak bisa," jawab Vincent akhirnya. Marcus menatap heran.

"_Wae_?"

"Karena aku telah diusir dari sana, aku bukan _Angel_ lagi," jelas Vincent padat. Dan setelah itu datanglah dua _Angel_ utusan dari _Lord Angel_.

"Vincent Lee, ex. _Angel_ kami tangkap karena melanggar ketentuan surga," ucap salah satu utusan singkat. Dan dalam waktu sekejap Vincent berada dalam belenggu kuat buatan dua utusan _Lord Angel_.

"Marcus..." lirih Vincent meminta bantuan, namun Marcus tidak bisa menolongnya. Ia masih shock dengan keadaan sekitar hingga akhirnya kedua mata cokelatnya tak mendapati Vincent lagi.

"Aku harus menolongnya!" gumam Marcus gusar, namun kekalutannya terinterupsi dengan kedatangan Andrew.

"Aku akan membantumu, Marcus. Menolong Vincent bukan?" ujar Andrew dari balik pohon. Marcus menoleh kearah Andrew lalu menatapnya penuh harap.

"Adakah sebuah cara?" tanya Marcus penuh minat. Andrew mengangguk sembari berjalan perlahan mendekati Marcus. Tangannya berusaha mengambil sesuatu dari balik kantong pakaian putihnya. Dan dalam sekejap, sebuah belati menancap di jantung Marcus menyebabkan Marcus memuntahkan darah hitamnya di wajah Andrew.

"Ada sebuah cara, yaitu membunuhmu Marcus. Ya, membunuhmu. Kemudian ia membunuhku. Adakah sebuah cara yang lebih baik daripada ini?" jawab sekaligus tanya Andrew miris. Tangan kekarnya menahan tubuh Marcus agar tak jatuh. Perlahan, tangan Marcus menyentuh pahatan Tuhan yang sempurna itu.

"K-Kau..."

"Saranghae, jeongmal saranghae." Dan tangisan itu tak terbendung ketika kulit putih Marcus menghitam dan menghilang perlahan bagaikan debu.

Bluk!

Belati perak yang menghunus jantung Marcus terjatuh lalu tergeletak tak berdaya diatas tumpukan daun maple yang berguguran. Tampak setetes demi setetes darah membasahi belati yang berwarna darah hitam-darah pangeran Marcus-. Andrew terjatuh seiring berubahnya warna sayapnya menjadi hitam gelap. Ia yang sekarang bukanlah _Angel_ lagi. Ia yang sekarang lebih rendah daripada Vincent yang masuk pada _Angel_ peralihan. Ia adalah _Angel_ yang terkutuk.

_Angel_ yang membunuh penguasa neraka akan menjadi _Angel_ yang terkutuk. Ia bahkan takkan diterima di neraka sekalipun. Hidupnya hanya tinggal menghitung hari.

Andrew menangis. Bukan bulir bening yang menghiasi wajahnya melainkan darah merah yang membasahi daun-daun maple itu. Ia tahu, hatinya takkan pernah memaafkan keputusan bulatnya. Begitu pula dengan _hyung_nya yang sangat mencintai Marcus. Tapi ia tak pernah menyesal dengan keputusannya yang telah ia pikirkan jauh sebelum Vincent mencintai Marcus. Karena sejujurnya, ialah yang lebih dulu mencintai Marcus, bukan Vincent.

Pertemuan antara Marcus dan Vincent adalah salah satu rencananya lalu kebetulan-kebetulan itu, ia yang membuatnya. Itulah rencana-rencananya agar ia bisa membunuh Marcus...

Dan untuk membunuhnya sendiri.

Ia tak bisa terus menerus tersiksa akan perasaannya yang selalu menuntut lebih. Ia bukanlah Vincent yang keras kepala demi meraih kebahagiaannya sendiri. Ia terlalu takut untuk mengambil langkah, ia takut menyakiti perasaannya sendiri.

"Andrew..." Andrew menoleh dan mendapati sang _Lord Angel_ tersenyum perih kepadanya. Kedua tangannya terbuka lebar, mengisyaratkan agar Andrew meraih tangannya lalu bangun.

"Sudah saatnya," lanjut _Lord Angel_, Andrew mengangguk kecil lalu mengambil belati peraknya sebelum menghilang dari taman tak bernama itu.

_**=believe to promise=**_

"Vincent Lee, dihukum mati karena telah melanggar ketentuan surga yaitu mencintai pangeran neraka." Ujar salah satu utusan _Lord Angel_ sembari membaca perkamen kecil. Vincent yang dibelenggu hanya menatap penuh benci _Angel_-_Angel_ disekelilingnya sebelum akhirnya pandangannya terpusat pada _Lord Angel_ yang membawa _dongsaeng_nya.

"Andrew!" teriak Vincent keheranan melihat sayap _dongsaeng_nya berubah menjadi hitam gelap. Andrew yang sebelumnya dilempar didekat Vincent tersenyum tipis lalu berhadap-hadapan dengan _hyung_nya. Belenggu yang ada di tangan dan kaki Vincent mendadak menghilang dan Andrew menyerahkan sebuah belati peraknya kepada Vincent.

"Bunuh aku, _Hyung_," pinta Andrew miris, Vincent menatap tak percaya _dongsaeng_nya.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Vincent tak mengerti, Andrew melempar senyum kecut.

"Apa kau tak lihat warna sayapku, _hyung_? hitam! Itu artinya aku telah membunuh Marcus, kekasihmu yang kau cintai!" jelas Andrew dengan nada meninggi. Vincent yang shock langsung jatuh terduduk.

"Ta-tapi kenapa kau melakukannya, Andrew? Kenapa kau membunuh Marcus?" jerit Vincent pilu, Andrew berjongkok lalu meraih belati yang dijatuhkan Vincent dan mengembalikannya di tangan Vincent.

"Karena aku mencintainya, _hyung_," jelas Andrew lembut. Vincent semakin tak percaya dengan pengakuan Andrew. "Aku mencintainya jauh sebelum kalian saling bertemu. Akulah yang mengatur pertemuan-pertemuan itu jadi kau pantas untuk membunuhku, _hyung_," lanjut Andrew diakhiri dengan senyum tulusnya.

"A-Andrew..." lirih Vincent perih mendengar pengakuan Andrew. Ternyata ia yang menyakiti Andrew, merampas haknya untuk mencintai Marcus.

"Untuk itu _hyung_, aku mohon... bunuhlah aku," pinta Andrew lagi, lebih terdengar menyakitkan di telinga Vincent.

Jleb.

"_Gamsahabnida_, _hyung_," lirih Andrew dalam pelukan Vincent yang menghujamkan belati perak itu ke jantung Andrew. Dan dalam hitungan detik, raga Andrew berubah menjadi debu.

_**=believe to promise=**_

"Minnie _Hyung_~! _chankkaman_!" teriak seorang _namja_ berambut cokelat keriting terlihat mengejar _hyung_nya yang asik melihat-lihat barang manis.

"Kau terlalu lambat, Kyu!" balas Sungmin berteriak. Dia tampak sibuk memilih barang-barang aksesoris pink disalah satu toko. Tak peduli dengan Kyuhyun yang kewalahan dengan barang belanjaannya.

Brak.

"Ah, kaset-kaset gameku~!" pekik Kyuhyun tertahan ketika melihat tas plastik kaset gamenya jatuh berceceran dilantai setelah tak sengaja menabrak seorang _namja_.

"_Mianhabnida_," ujar _namja_ itu pendek. Ia ikut mengumpulkan kaset-kaset game itu lalu menyerahkannya kepada Kyuhyun.

Pandangan mereka saling bertemu, kenangan-kenangan di masa sebelumnya kembali berputar secara otomatis membuat mereka saling membeku. Namun dengan sedikit sentakan kaki dari orang lain membuat mereka kembali ke alam nyata.

"_Gomawoyo_,"

"_Cheonma_." _Namja_ itu kembali berjalan menjauhi Kyuhyun yang sibuk memasukkan kaset gamenya kedalam tas plastik. Kyuhyun kembali mencari _namja_ yang ia tabrak dengan kedua matanya dan mendapatkannya belum jauh darinya. Tanpa sadar, mulutnya bergerak memanggil nama _namja_ tampan itu.

"Andrew, Andrew Choi!" _namja_ itu berhenti sejenak lalu menoleh kebelakang. Kedua manik hitamnya menatap Kyuhyun lembut.

"M, Marcus Cho. Bogoshippo,"

_**Fin**_

**#**author mencep-mencep.

Gimana? Suka atau enggak suka? Minta saran ya, author new dalam bidang fantasy.. XD

Pokoknya author pengen terus menyebarluaskan virus WONKYU..

Yeee, Hidup WONKYU..

LONG LAST! *lanjut aja ke review deh. XD

Gamsahabnida~!


End file.
